Edward Strikes Out
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.13 |number=247 |released= *10th September 2006 *29th October 2006 *23rd May 2007 *20th March 2008 *3rd September 2008 *10th March 2010 |previous=Toby's New Shed |next=Topped Off Thomas}} Edward Strikes Out is the thirteenth episode of the tenth series. Plot One summer morning, Edward arrives at Brendam Docks to pick up some heavy pipes. Gordon and Thomas are there; Thomas is excited because a new crane arrived on the island. He thinks the crane looks very strong and could even lift up Gordon, making him cross as Thomas puffs away. Gordon points out that the crane has no engine, and he cannot move unless another engine pulls him. Edward notices this too and thinks the new crane cannot be really useful. Gordon agrees and says that he will only get in the way. Percy arrives, also feeling excited about the new crane. Gordon dismisses the crane as "new-fangled nonsense" and puffs away. Percy asks what it is, to which Edward explains that it's something new that cannot be Really Useful. Soon Edward collects the flatbeds of pipes, which are right next to the crane. The crane introduces himself to Edward, stating that his name is Rocky and wants to help him. Edward neglects Rocky's help and puffs away before the pipes are secured. When Edward is approaches a signal, he is so lost in thought about Rocky that he winds up running too fast. The signal suddenly turns red, but Edward stops so abruptly that his flatbeds of pipes to fall onto the rails. Edward refuses to get Rocky, and his driver telephones for Harvey instead. Harvey comes to help, but can only lift one heavy pipe at a time. He points out that it is going to take a long time to clear the line. Thomas and Emily arrive when they see the pipes. Thomas suggests to get Rocky, but Edward refuses again and says they have to be patient. Emily mumbles that she hates being patient. Gordon comes round a bend really fast, causing him to run over the pipes and derail. Edward realises that only Rocky can lift him back on the tracks and gets him from Brendam. Rocky clears the lines in little time, and Edward realises that he spoke too soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Rocky * Henry * Bill and Ben * Butch * Cranky * The Storyteller * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the tenth series. * When Gordon is speeding along the line towards the pipes, the footage is sped up. * This marks Harvey's last speaking role until The Great Discovery and his last speaking role in an episode until the seventeenth series episode, Gone Fishing. * When Edward and Rocky leave Brendam Docks to pick up the pipes, Rocky has a line in the US dub that is not spoken in the UK dub. * This episode marks Rocky's only speaking role in the tenth series. Goofs * When Edward is approaching the signal, it seems to be some metres in front of him, but he is seen travelling much further before he stops. * When Harvey says "This is going to take me a very long time!", his eyes are wonky. * In the shot of Edward pulling Rocky down the hill, Rocky's crane arm jerks up a bit. * Gordon's tender is derailed in a close-up. * Numerous sound effects are out of sync in the US version. * When Edward arrives with Rocky, the latter's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Rocky * Category: Books - Do Not! Do Not Ask Him for Help * Magazine Stories - Edward Strikes Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Edward Toma la Iniciativa pl:Edek i Nowy Dźwig ru:Эдвард наносит удар Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes